A Timid Encounter
by StingIsNotHere
Summary: Kira Yukimura has always had a crush on the dreamy Lacrosse player Scott McCall. What happens when they have a rather... timid encounter? (Non-werewolf AU, one-shot. Probably.)


**So, i have no idea how American schools even work, so i apologise if this is all wrong. Yeah, first Teen Wolf oriented story, sorry if the characters are OOC.  
****Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters and/or locations in this fan fiction. **

**-StingIsNotHere**

* * *

Kira wandered through the halls of Beacon Hills high, lost amongst the seemingly endless corridors and angst-filled teenagers. She longed for the comfort of her own space, and despised every second that she was forced to endure in this otherwise foreign school. The stench of sweat and body odour invaded her nostrils, and she scrunched up her nose in an effort to stop the infiltration. Her effort was in vain however as a younger student waltzed passed her, bringing a front of a choking odour. Spluttering, she staggered towards her appropriate classroom, History class. Kira already knew she was going to dread History, primarily because her father was teaching it. Mr. Yukimura was the bane of Kira's existence, constantly embarrassing her and excessively pointing out her lack of friends. She couldn't help it, no one really had the same interests as her. No one cared for the supernatural that much, however Kira herself was obsessed with it. But, her father wasn't even her most prominent worry. Scott McCall, the boy she had been goggling at ever since she moved to Beacon Hills 3 weeks ago, was in her History class. Kira had a hardcore crush for the handsome Lacrosse player, and she desperately wanted him to acknowledge her. Not like that would happen, anyway. Kira wasn't noticeable, she had no eye-catching features like Lydia Martin, the queen bee herself. No badass attitude or confidence like Allison, Scotts ex. She didn't even have a flirtatious way about her, like Erica Reyes. She was just Kira Yukimura, plain and ordinary in everyway possible.

Sitting down in her seat, she caught a glimpse of her dream guy, his muscles and gorgeous face distracting her from the teacher. As she looked at him again, he did the unthinkable at her. He smiled. Blood rushed to Kira's checks, and she hid her face in her textbook, which she had recently taken out of her backpack. She could hear Scott chucking in the background, at her reaction or at something else, she couldn't decide. Daring to peek, she looked up, and was relieved to find that the lacrosse jock had occupied his attention to his best friend, Stiles Stilinski.

"Kira!" yelled her father from the front of the room, looking sternly at her.

"Um, yes?" She asked timidly.

"You weren't listening, were you?" he sighed.

Kira nodded quickly, her face reddening once again from embarrassment. She looked directly back to her textbook, desperately trying to avoid Scott's eyes. Minutes passed, and eventually the concentration had returned the task at hand. Breathing a sigh of ease, she herself attempted to concentrate.

The period passed dragged on painfully, with the constant stress of Kira attempting to stay attentive in order to attempt to refrain from shaming herself again. It didn't help that she continuously glanced at Scott, him returning the look at the exact time she looked. Deep inside, she was ecstatic. Her crush had noticed her, she was not a ghost after all.

Startling her, the bell sounded. Shoving all her belongings into her backpack wasn't as nearly as fast enough as she hoped, as soon enough she was alone in the class. Frowning at her own slowness, she slumped on the backpack, and scurried outside, only to be stopped by a tap on the shoulder. Screaming, she attempted to claw the attacker. It took several swipes from her nails before she fully grasped the image of the person in front of her. It was Scott McCall. And for the third time that day, Kira's face became a tomato.

"Woah there." Scott exclaimed, clearly surprised

"S-scott…" Kira muttered. "I'm so-so sorry, oh my god, i shouldn't of… i'm sorry… oh my god."

To her surprise, he merely laughed.

"Relax, it's fine. I should't of snuck up on you like that."

Kira was confused. He was so much nicer than the rumours presented him to be. Although, this niceness just added to his long list of pros.

"So, um, did you need anything?" Kira asked, recovering from her earlier embarrassment.

Realising something, Scott then said, "Oh, of course. I was wondering, since i always see you sitting by yourself, would you like if i sat with you today?"

Kira stared at Scott in complete disbelief.

_Why would he want to sit with me? _She thought.

"Oh no… that's unnecessary. I'm completely fine by myself, really." Kira declined.

Scott frowned.

"You're lying to me."

Kira gasped in astonishment, had her words really been that easy to see through? Scott grasped his chin, as if pondering an important decision. Moments later he came to a decision.

"Ok, i've decided. I'm sitting with you, whether you like it or not."

'B-but… um…"

"Nope, no excuses." Scott exclaimed, smiling. "Kira, right?"

With Scott's arm around her, and heading towards the yard, Kira smiled for the first time since she moved to Beacon Hills, three weeks ago.


End file.
